Puisi Jellal untuk Erza
by Sakura Leonhardt
Summary: Bagaimanakah Jellal menaklukkan Erza?/Apa dengan puisi yang membuat heboh sekelas?/Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan Jellal?/ Silahkan dibaca XD -bad summary


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Puisi Jellal untuk Erza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Sakura Leonhardt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC (Banget), typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, bertele – tele, kependekan, dan masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka, saya tak ada memaksa.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fairy High School, itulah nama sekolah dari kelas XI-A yang temasuk kelas unggulan berisi murid-murid yang pintar, berprestasi dan juga kelas paling berisik.

"OI, MINNA" teriak Natsu. "ADA KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA~" Lanjut Natsu sambil menyanyi (?)

Murid-murid lain yang awalnya penasaran jadi ber – gubrak – ria.

"Yaelah, lo malah nyanyi. Sudah jadi korban iklan, maniak Tabasco lagi" Kata Gray. (A/N : cerita sekolahnya diambil dari Ova 2 :D)

"Apa maumu, es serut mesum?" Balas Natsu.

"Kau mengataiku apa tadi, hah?!" Ucap Gray marah.

"DIAMMMM!" Teriak Erza yang seketika membuat kedua orang tadi mematung dan kembali damai (?)

"Memangnya kabar gembira apa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Semua guru rapat sampai istirahat, jadi kita bebas. Tidak ada tugas!" Seru Natsu sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas.

Yang lain seketika cengo mendengarnya. Mereka kita berita apa, tapi detik berikut mereka bertetiak "BANZAIII" sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka keatas. \ :v /

"OI, MINNA! DENGARKAN AKU!" ada lagi orang yang berteriak agar mendapat perhatian, terutama perhatian Erza, Jellal. Dia sudah bertekat (?). Teriakkannya membuat seleruh isi kelas itu menoleh. Tapi sayang, Erza sama sekali tidak menoleh dan tetap bercerita dengan Lucy. Jellal pundung seketika /gak.

"Nani?". "Doushite?". "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" begitulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari murid-murid lain.

"satu titik, dua koma. Erza cantik, aku yang punya~" Jellal menyanyi yang membuat seisi kelas _sweatdrop_ berjamaah, apalagi Erza. Setelah sadar (?) wajahnya langsung merona hebat dan menoleh ke arah Jellal yang tersenyum _so – cool _ke arahnya, membuat Erza memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sedangkan, murid-murid lain berteriak "CIEEE~", "AHAIDEE . . ." , dan sebagainya.

"Buah Manggis, buah Kedondong. Erza nangis, aku yang gendong~" Lanjut Jellal sambil berjalan menuju tempat Erza dan Lucy bercerita. Kemudian setelah itu, menggendong Erza ala_ bridal – style._ Erza blushing seketika seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kyaaa~! Tu-turunkan aku! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Erza berusaha meronta. "Ssttt, tenang. Nanti kamu jatuh." Bisik Jellal sambil menyeringai. Anak-anak lain makin heboh melihatnya.

"Ta-tadi dia bilang 'kyaaa'"? gumam Natsu cengo dan meniru ucapan Erza.

"I-imut sekali" Gray juga ikutan bergumam dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Jellal yang mendengar itu seketika memberika _death glare_ kepada mereka berdua, yang berhasil membuat mereka ciut dan terdiam.

"Bunga Mawar, bunga Melati. Aku melamar, Erza menanti~" Jellal masih tetap melanjutkan nyanyian gaje-nya (?) ( Jellal : kan lo yang buat -_- . Author : Iya dech, maaf :3 tapi, bukan aku yang buat lagunya :v)

Jellal lalu jongkok di depan Erza, sambil memegang tangan Erza. (A/N : saya tau ini udah mainstream ;v)

"Ikan hiu melayang-layang. Aku bilang I love you, Sayang~" Lalu Jellal berdiri dan mengecup kening Erza.

Teriak anak-anak kelas XI-A semakin heboh. Erza sendiri masih mematung, tetapi wajahnya sangat merah seperti warna rambutnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Jellal menyadarkan Erza. "Apa?" tanya Erza berusaha tenang.

"Kau menerimaku?" Tanya Jellal dengan wajah penuh harap. "Aku menolak." Ucap Erza dengan tegas.

Seketika semua orang mematung. Apalagi Jellal, dia sudah membuang _pride_ nya jauh-jauh, dan ini hasilnya?!

"Kalau begitu, Aku menolak penolakanmu." Ucap Jellal sambil tersenyum. Erza heran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ha?" gumamnya.

Erza yang ingin protes, tidak jadi karena Jellal mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahnya Erza, membuat wajah Erza memerah hebat. Anak-anak lain yang menonton secara _live_ (?) Berteriak "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan yang dikepalkan.

Dan ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi, dan anak-anak lain semakin bersemangat. Tiba-tiba . . . .

"EHKMM!" suara deheman seseorang, datang dari balik pintu. Semua anak-anak dengan_ slow motion_ menatap ke arah pintu dengan tatapan horror.

"LA-LA-LAXUS – _SENSEI_!" Teriak mereka berjamaah (?)

Semua langsung menatap tajam dan dingin ke Natsu, apalagi Jellal dan Erza. Natsu merasa menelan ludah saja sangat susah, dan dirinya penuh keringat dingin.

"ya, yah~ . . . go – gomen" Ucap nya pelan sambil meletakkan kedua tanganya di depan dada.

Seketika anak-anak lain melempari Natsu dengan barang-barang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Kelas pun menjadi tambah gaduh, dan Laxus-sensei pundung karena diabaikan ( XD )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**Yo, Minna :D /**

**Gimana? Kurang ya humornya :3? Maaf ya, saya memang garing, wkwkwk :v**

**Tapi terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu readers untuk membaca fic ini ;)**

**Dan jangan lupa review ya, satu review dari kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya :D /**

**.**

**.**

**By Sakura Leonhardt**


End file.
